


New Years resolution

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, One Shot, rarepair month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette was planning on starting the new year kissing Adrien Agreste, sometimes things don’t go as plan for the better.





	New Years resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1- New Years Resolution for Rare Pair Month

It was New Year’s Eve, 2019 was in a few mere minutes and the party on the Couffaine’s ship, The liberty, was in full swing.

Juleka was hosting a party for her whole class on their ship because it had the best view of the news years firework display. Luka, being something of an introvert, felt extremely awkward with so many strangers around but it wasn’t all bad, he knew a few kids from playing in his sister, girlfriend’s band and then their was also Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Luka had meet the perky bluentte on multiple occasion and has been completely smitten with her from the start, she was just so brave, talent and selfless.

Luka was positive their was no one else like her in the entire world. Unfortunately her heart was already taken by her fellow classmate, although he didn’t seem to appreciate her like he did. 

Luka was snapped out of his thoughts by a small hand waving in his face. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before looking down ito see the objects of his daydreaming standing right in front of him. 

“Hey, Luka!” She greeted with a bright smile, Luka felt his heart rate pick up. 

“Hey, Ma-Ma-Marinette.” He teased her in reply. Marinette face flushed slightly before a look of concern crossed her features. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, concerned. “You been by yourself most of the night and I couldn’t help but notice you looked quite sad just now.” Luka look down and smiled softly to himself, she was such a caring girl.

“I’m fine just a little bit anxious with the crowd.” He admitted. She smiled softly at him before sitting next to him on the deck chairs.   
“Mind if pick you brain for a little bit?” She asked, “it might help having a distraction.” She smiled lightly at him. 

“I’d love it” he asked, his heart and stomach going crazy. “So, got any plans for the new year?” Luka asked.

“Hmm” She hummed as she thought hard about his question. If Luka started to blush when she scrunched her face up while she was thinking, well no one needed to know. 

“I really want to work more on my designs” she finally answered. “I didn’t get to do quite as many as I wanted to this year” she finished sadly before perking back up and facing him. “What about you? Do you have any new year revaluations?”

Luka started to think about all the things he wanted to achieve next year. He knew he wanted to do more with his music he just wasn’t sure what yet, he wanted to work harder with his studies and he also wanted a job. He glanced back down at Marinette and felt this whole world freeze. She was staring up at him with her big, beautiful, blue eyes just waiting patiently for his answer, like she really cared about what he wanted the next year to bring. That’s when it hit him. He wanted her, he couldn’t just sit around anymore and watch the girl of his dream chase after someone so undeserving of her love. He wanted to pursue her and show her how a girl should be treated. 

“I want to pursue something that I stupidly let go this year, I thought it was something that I could just let go of but once I parted with it, I just-“ he paused for a second, not able to look her in her blue eyes. “I’ve regret it ever since. It’s so special to me, priceless even and the person that has it right now doesn’t even know it’s worth and I don’t ever want him to ever break it! or else my heart will be crushed, I just, I hope I’m not too late” he rushed out, a pink hue dusting his cheeks as he shyly looked back at her.

Marinette put her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. She was staring at him with such determination. “Listen Luka, you are an amazingly smart and talented guy! You can and will do anything you put your mind too. I know your going to get whatever it is back.” She then took a breath before letting go of his shoulder and stepping back out of his personal space. 

Oh how ironic, Luka thought, a small smirk appearing on his lips. He was about to say his thanks but he was interrupt by a head of curly brown hair shoving its way between himself and Marinette. This head of hair belong to Marinettes, best friend, Alya.

“There you are!” She exclaimed, completely ignoring Luka. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! The count downs going to start soon and we need to get you close to Adrien, if your ever going to get a New Years kiss from him!” Marinette whole face light up at the mention of a kiss from Adrien. Luka felt a sharp stab go through his heart at the mention of her getting a kiss from Adrien. 

“Oh no!” Marinette suddenly yelped, a worried and panicking expression crossing her beautiful features. “Where is he? how long do I have? Oh no, I’ve already blew my chances of getting to kiss him and now will never fall in love and get married and have three kids and a dog- no Hamster! And-“ 

“Woah girl! Came down.” Alya yelled interrupting Marinette’s ramblings. Luka was very thankful for Alya because he couldn’t bare listening to another second of that.   
“He’s right there waiting for you because I told him you wanted to talk to him, if you go right now you’ll make it.” Okay scratch that, Alya was now the enemy. 

“O-okay” Marinette stuttered. “Sorry Luka I’ve gotta go.” She quickly blurted out, already turning to leave. 

In those few seconds, Luka made a choice. He wasn’t going to let Marinette walk away from him again, just to get her heart broken by the Agreste boy yet again, not this year. 

“Mari, wait!” He called out before clutching her wrist and spinning her back around to face him. 

“Luka what are you doing, I need to- Mm” She was cut off by Lukas lips capturing hers in a sweet kiss. She let a out a small squeak as a blush rose to her cheek. Holy cow! She thought, Luka is kissing me, My friends hot, older brothers kissing me, the guy I’ve had confusing feelings for is kissing me and I’m kissing back? She closed her eyes and stretched up onto her tippy toes to deepen the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. A clicking sound followed by a flash, broke them from their intimate moment, reminding them they are not alone. 

Marinette heard Alya freaking out in the background while waving her phone around, but she ignore her, too busy staring up at Luka. So many emotions were running through her right now. Why did he kiss her? Does he like her? Does she like him? Why did she kiss him back? She opened her mouth to voice these concerns but things didn’t go as planned. 

“You didn’t wait for the count down” was all that came out. A heavy blush crossed Lukas face and he awkwardly scratched the back off his neck. 

“Haha, yeah.” He sheepishly said, “I couldn’t let you start the new year kissing another guy or my new years revolution would be already be ruined.” 

“Your revolution?” She whispered in confusion, what did that have to do with anything? 

“Yeah that super prescious thing? It’s you.” He confessed

So many emotions were running through Marinette right now she didn’t know what to say. The loud beat of her heart and butterflies in her stomach were enough to prove she like him but what about Adrien?   
Marinette was distracted by her mini crisis by the loud chant of her classmates as they counted down to the New Years. 

10...   
She looked up at Luka to find him already looking at her  
9...   
A blush crept up get neck at the intense look he was giving her.  
8...  
She looked down a her fingers as she contemplated everything.  
7...   
She really liked Luka, she had since she meet him.  
6...  
But she loved Adrien. Didn’t she?  
5...   
Adrien...  
4...   
She turned her head to look at the blonde boy  
3...  
He was laughing with some of their classmates  
2...  
Her heart swelled a little but she found that she didn’t have the urge to run over their and kiss him anymore, there was another boy she wanted to be her New Years kiss.  
1...   
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
She turned back around grabbing the blue haired boy by his collar, startling him, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Her compass had found its mark.


End file.
